To Destiny
by break.my.soul
Summary: Sasuke felt something's missing in his life. Confused, he wrote a letter addressing it to 'Destiny' and left it at a bench, expecting someone could help him. Luckily, there was.


**To Destiny**

It was a very lonely night for the Uchiha prodigy. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. A while ago, he was 'okay'… being annoyed on Naruto Uzumaki and his fan girls. It was a normal day for him. But, this time… something' was bothering him… he started to hate it. He didn't like for this to exist forever.

He was tired of always running from his fan girls… always makes Naruto's mouth shut… uhmm, something like that. Something was just bothering him, damnit!

He sat at a bench while waiting at the bus stop. It was silent. It was just only him, there were no passersby. The only sound was his breath, racing. He reflected for awhile. Until, an idea came in, an idea only children would do.

He put both of his hands inside his pocket trying to get something, a paper and a pen. Luckily, there was one. A crumpled paper… looks like a 'scratch' paper. He unfolded it and started to write something.

_To DESTINY,_

_A while ago, I woke up… normally… Meet Kakashi-sensei and the others. All normal. But at this very moment, something was bothering me. I felt like I needed something or some-one. There was something missing. I couldn't really express it. I'm tired of my normal life. I want something… something that could make me relieved. But, I don't know what it is. I had no clue.._

_I'm—_

_I'm—_

_I'm going crazy right now!_

_S.U. _(Fact: S.U. means… Sasuke Uchiha.)

'_Darn. I guess __paper is the only thing I can open up with.' _he thought.

He was quiet about his self. He folded the paper and attached it on the bench. Finally, the bus already arrived. He jumped in and went home.

xxXMXxx

Right after he left, someone came. She sat on the bench, at the same side where Sasuke sat. She was waiting for a bus too. It was Hinata Hyuuga, the shy and gentle girl in town. She put her hands beside her and felt something. It was the paper, the paper Sasuke Uchiha left. She unfolded it, and read it.

-

-

The last line made her laugh. _Crazy? 'This person seems to have a really huge problem or something.' _She thought.

She started to write something as a reply.

_S.U._

_I also felt that thing before. And until now, I really don't know what the answer is. I'm sure that someday I'll find it out._

_Maybe, we could__ find the answer from our experiences… you know._

_We should just wait._

She attached it at the bench then sighed. She wondered if her advice is helpful.

xxXMXxx

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

It was her alarm. She really hates that sound. Now, she should fix herself, eat her morning meal quickly to avoid being late. It was really a good day, it was the first day of class but her daydreaming thing was destroyed by the voice of her friends.

"Hinata! Good morning!" a girl with two buns quickly wrapped her hands around Hinata. She's with a pink haired girl and a blue-eyed blonde.

"Good morning! Uhmm, TenTen… it's really hard to breathe."

TenTen quickly let go of Hinata then apologized. "Gomen, Hinata."

"Hinata, there's something we all want you to know." The pink-haired girl smiled at her, but she was left with confusion. They took her at the library.

-

-

"Look. He's really a hottie, ne Sakura?" the blonde said.

"Absolutely!" Hinata took a glance at the guy. His hair was as black as his eyes. His skin was pale and his lips are as pink as hers. He was wearing black clothing that really made his figure much darker.

Her heart heated. It was love at first sight. She looked away from him and followed her friends heading at the table where he's at.

They were giggling except for Hinata, of course. She was just silent. Sakura made her looks more beautiful just for Sasuke to notice her. Others did the same too. When Sasuke looked at them, the girls were giggling and blushing. Hinata only blushed.

xxXMXxx

Sasuke's part…

'_What are these girls doing?'_ He really was annoyed. He looked at them and saw them giggling but only one person caught his attention.

He scrutinized her. She was pale, like him. Her eyes were pale too. Her hair looked like it's totally being cared. She was so beautiful. He got to admit, he fell in love with her.

xxXMXxx

Hinata stood up on her seat. She said that she'll come back.

She looked for something to read. She was about to get a fiction book when suddenly someone spoke.

"Hey."

It was Sasuke.

"I was just wondering… what's your name? It seems like you're much different from your friends." He explained.

"Oh? I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuuga."

'_She seems so shy,'_ he thought.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-san. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." They shook their hands and Hinata blushed.

xxXMXxx

After that meeting, they started to eat together. Do things together. And—Hinata's friends really envied her for that but what really matters was she found a new friend.

When Sasuke waited at the bus stop, he sat again at the bench. He looked at the paper he left last time; he was surprised when there's a reply below his message. He didn't expect that. Well, he wrote something again.

_Destiny,_

_I think I knew what the answer is._

_I've met this girl at the first day of school. I felt something. After that, I'm always relieved when I see her, when I'm with her! She's so special._

_I think, it was love._

_S.U._

Same ways… he folded it and went home. Again, a few minutes after, Hinata noticed the letter (at the bench) at the bus stop. She unfolded it, wishing there' was a response. Luckily, there was. She smiled. She had the same answer as he was. He's right. It's love.

_S.U._

_Me too… there's a boy. I met him also at the first day of class. You're right. It was love._

…

xxXMXxx

After classes, some talk with Hinata and other important things to do, he began walking on his way home…

Luckily, the bus arrived exactly when he arrived. He was about to jump in, but he had a feeling that there's something he had forgotten to do. The letter on the bench came to his mind. He wanted to know if there's any reply. He'll surely be disappointed if there wasn't. So he rushed towards the bench, ignoring the bus and checked the paper.

Yes! There is… he read it…

-

-

-

_Destiny,_

_I think we should meet, so that I can thank you personally. I know! Let's meet here, at this spot at exactly 5:00. I'll be waiting. See you._

_S.U._

xxXMXxx

After a few minutes, Hinata arrived at the bus stop, hurrying to get the paper. His message made her panic. She didn't know what to do, what to wear…

Well, back home… thanks for the help of her friends, she was ready. It was a makeover and it was already 4:16.

"Well, Hinata-chan… break a leg!" TenTen grinned.

"Good luck!" Sakura and Ino smiled. "Oh, don't be nervous, okay?" Sakura put her hand on her shoulder.

Hinata could hear her heart. 'dub, dub' She's sure that her friends could hear it too. She was nervous, really nervous.

She arrived at the bus stop at exactly 4:55, wearing jeans and a shirt. She preferred wearing her usual clothes, showing what she really is. She looked around, until her eyes stopped at the bench. There's a guy sitting, wearing black. He seemed worried or panicked like her. W-wait, he's familiar.

"S-Sasuke?" carelessly, she said her name loudly, enough for Sasuke to hear so she had no escape. She could see him walking closer and closer to her. His face was in a total shock. Her knees were frozen.

'_S.U. means Sasuke Uchiha?'_

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke… uhmm—"

He cut her words. "Thanks for helping me find the answer." He smiled at her, a smile that she never saw. He was cute with that.

"It's so—" He paused her again.

"Unbelievable, yes. I also never expected that you are 'destiny'." He really was confused.

Hinata recalled the letter, the messages Sasuke had said… '_I've met this girl'… _Her heart tore into pieces. Sasuke's in love with someone, and definitely, it's not her.

"So, uhmm… who's the l-lucky girl you're saying?" it took minutes before Sasuke realized what she's saying. Tears formed in Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata…it's… this is not the right time for you to know."

"Oh? O-okay… Uhmm, I need to go now. See yah!" she gave her a goodbye smile, a fake smile. She turned her back on him, started walking then running.

Sasuke bowed his head. He didn't know what he had done! Until he saw the answer, there's a teardrop on the cement floor. That evidence is enough to know what's wrong.

He quickly ran, he looked around, finding her. He was running with the feeling of disappointment, disappointment on his self. He can't believe he was too slow that time. Finally, he saw what he was looking for, Hyuuga Hinata, the woman he fell in love with. He quickly reached her hand and turned her front on him. He saw her crying. It hurt him.

"I'm sorry. I love you!" he told her, finally. "You're the one I love, Hinata!" He hugged her tightly. Hinata couldn't really believe what's happening.

"I- I love you too." She whispered and hugged him back.

Sasuke slowly put his lips on hers. There's only the two of them. It was like 'heaven'.

"You really are destiny." He whispered and kissed her again.

Fate.

**Fin.**

xxXMXxx

Finally, it's finished! I know this story is rushed. Hope you like it.

Anyways, **please review**. No reading and running! –laughs-

Vavye!


End file.
